


Tea With Satan

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: mentions of Saddam Hussein, minor K2, set in Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kenny and Satan talk about relationships
Kudos: 15





	Tea With Satan

Sometimes, dying was okay.

Not great but at least when he ended up in Heaven, Satan didn’t torture him like he used to.

Kenny was a good listener when the leader of Hell had relationship troubles.

The blond also had his own issues, but it was really more of not being able to tell the object of his affections his feelings.

And there was tea.

“If he’s so bad, why take him back? And how does he even keep coming back?” Kenny asked.

Satan sighed. “I don’t know. He knows I’m sexually attracted to him, but that’s about it. And I don’t know how he keeps getting out and coming back, I’ve tried everything.”

The blond scoffed. “See, this is why I just can’t get into a relationship, never mind with one of my best friends.”

“Aw, you haven’t told him yet?”

“I can’t. Kyle is way too cute, that’s the problem, he could get anyone he wants so why would he want me?”

“Is this because you’re worried you’ll confess and then die straight after?” Satan guessed.

Kenny’s silence only confirmed that he had guessed correctly.

“How will you know if you don’t try?”

The blond only sipped more of his tea.

Satan laughed. “You don’t want to miss your chance, do you?”

“Before I die again and I have to wait to be resurrected?” Kenny rolled his eyes, “I’d sooner do that a hundred more times than say anything.”

Satan had an idea.

“If you tell him, then I’ll keep pushing Saddam away until he finally gets the message.”

The blond had a decision to make.

And....

“Fine. If I don’t tell Kyle by the time I’m down here next, then you can force me to talk to him. Deal?”

“Deal,” Satan agreed.

As a result, Kenny got a boyfriend.

And the leader of Hell finally managed to get rid of his ex.


End file.
